


All that Dean loves.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small ficlet exploring all the things Dean loves about Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Dean loves.

Dean loves the feel of Castiel's bare skin pressing up against his own, the silken caress of hands gentle upon flesh. Dean loves to touch the angel wherever he can reach, bringing his angel to completion time after time with a stroke of his hand and grasp of eager fingers upon his cock. Dean loves the sight of goose bumps racing across the soft surface of Castiel's skin wherever Dean's fingers roam and the feel of soft feathers shivering beneath his questing fingertips as he reaches eagerly for Castiel's wings.

Dean loves feeling Castiel's mouth on his lips, and the feel of his tongue claiming his mouth as his own, loves the feel of Castiel's tongue licking across the scar in the shape of a handprint upon his shoulder, and loves the feel of Castiel's mouth wrapping gently around the hunter's cock. Dean loves the feel of the angel's wings trailing seductively upon bare skin wherever the angel can reach, trailing gentle caresses over and across the hunter's willing body. Dean loves the way that Castiel makes him feel, makes him moan, makes him cry out for him in undisguised want, need, desire, lust, everything, over and over again whenever they make love. He loves the way that his own name drops from the angel's parted lips, scattered amongst gasped out moans of desire and pleasure and need.

Dean loves the way the moonlight catches on Castiel's wings, races in shimmering waves across the angel's bare skin, shimmering deep within Castiel's eyes, making them look a darker blue than usual, trapped amongst mysterious stars that holds Dean captive.

Dean loves all of this, and so much more about the angel, but not as much as he loves Castiel himself.

fin


End file.
